what DOES he sleep in?
by mint maxwell
Summary: no one knows what Duo sleeps in, but the other guys are determined to find out! this was one of those quick ideas things, but then again most of my good stuff is! no yaoi! enjoy and please r&r!


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of its characters. Sad sad sad.  
  
What does he sleep in? By: Mint Maxwell  
  
It was a mystery! An enigma! Something that no scientific technological .thing! Could figure out! The Gundam pilots had lived together in the same house for almost two years now and none of them knew what Duo Maxwell slept in! Every night, he would run from the shower to his bedroom in nothing but a towel, shut and lock the door (makes you want to follow him into the bedroom don't it?!) then not come back out until morning when he was always fully dressed. It puzzled the other guys so much that, not having anything better to do, they decided to find out!  
  
Now all that was left to do was to figure out how it should be done. Being gundam pilots they couldn't just go up to Duo and ask him; they had to do it in some secret agent way. (Secret agent man! Secret agent man!) The first plan was devised by our own little hacker, Heero Yuy. His plan was to climb up to Duo's room on the fifth story of the mansion, and look in the window when Duo was asleep. So they decided to try this out first. After all, Heero had come up with it! It had to be a good plan!  
  
Around 3:00 A.M., the pilots snuck around the house to the side where Duo's window was. The only sound that could be heard was Quatre saying something about invasion of privacy, but of course, no one really listened to him anyway. They got to their destination and looked up. Trowa looked at Heero. "Five stories looks a lot higher from here than you explained it in your plan." Heero glared at him with the 'Heero Yuy turn Trowa into an ice pop' stare. (Don't worry Trowa did not really turn into an ice pop!) Quatre looked to Heero. "How do we get up there again?" Heero rolled his eyes as if any idiot should know the answer to that. Heero began to explain the process again. "We take this rope, tie it around somebody's waist, then go and get the trampoline and then the person jumps on it until they can reach the window. Once they can reach the window, they tie the rope around the guttering up there and attach this piece of wood to the windowsill. Then all they have to do is signal the rest of us to come up. Now, who would like to volunteer for the job?" every one started to back away from him. He would have to do it himself. He got the rope tied around his waist and got onto the trampoline. He began jumping, but even his perfect soldier training didn't prepare him for this and it was a lot harder than he had expected! He just couldn't reach it. Then Trowa got an idea. He pulled a voice changer out of nowhere and turned the little knob thingy so that it would make him sound just like Relena then he yelled "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" into the voice changer. That certainly did the trick. Heero kind of overshot the window, but he caught it on his way down. (I know what you're all thinking, but in my stories I support Trowa freedom! And in my stories Trowa can do whatever he wants including yell. You should support Trowa freedom too!) He carried the rest of the plan out perfectly and the others climbed up the rope to the window.  
  
It was darker than they had expected in Duo's room, but they tried to make out (nobody take this sentence in that way that I did when I first wrote it! I don't know how else to put it and if you take it that way, then you are just a cruel mean person! Ok, so not really, but ya know!) as much as they could. It was so messy in Duo's room too! They could hardly see the bed! And once they found the bed, seeing Duo in all the wreckage was totally out of the question! There was just one thing that none of them had thought of. When they were all up on the window sill.*crack* the piece of wood they were on broke and all four boys went falling down to the trampoline. 'At least that will break our fall.' They thought, but that wasn't exactly the case. When they hit the trampoline they bounced up really high and came down. in the huge oak tree at the side of the house. Now how were they going to get down?  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
The next morning, Duo woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs only to discover that he seemed to be the only one in the house. "Now where could the others have gone to so early?" he thought out loud. He ate breakfast (probably over half the kitchen! But hey! I like a man with a hearty appetite!) and then went back to his bedroom to talk on the phone with mint. (Hey, I can have a little fun if I want to!)  
  
Outside in the tree, the four curious pilots were still trying to find a way down from the top of the abnormally tall tree. Wufei looked at Heero with his angry Chinese man look. "this is all your fault! You figure out how to get us down from here!" Heero looked at the others with his serious mission face. "I've looked the situation over very carefully and there's only one thing that I know to do in a situation like this." They stared at him intently waiting for him to continue. He looked down at the ground then back up to the others. "jump."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
surprisingly, they all made it without any broken bones. And it would have seemed to most people that at this point there would be some people who would expect them to just give up and admit defeat. But I say to you now, who are you people?!! Gundam pilots just admit defeat? Heck no! they came up with another plan. This one was thought up by our own little infiltrator Trowa. It would involve some preparations, and would be much more direct. They would go to Duo's bedroom before he got there and take the lock off the door. Then when he was all ready for bed, they would simply open the door and solve the matter once and for all! (clearly Trowa is getting annoyed!) so they did. And when they thought Duo would be all ready in whatever he did (or didn't for that matter) sleep in, they opened the door and walked in. what they saw next created a look of shock on the other pilot's face. He was wearing.."FOOTIE PAJAMAS?!" they all cried in unison. Duo stared at everyone else. He just couldn't see what in the world was so wrong with that!  
  
The end!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please R&R this one! I would appreciate it so much! Come on! You liked it! You know you did! Duo in footie pajamas. How do you go wrong with that?! Just makes you feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside don't it? Heh heh. 


End file.
